New
by MarshmallowTheFirst
Summary: When Elsa loses her parents she falls into a deeper depression. While she's feeling down someone wants to be her friend. Lucky this person knows how to cheer up others but will he be able to make Elsa happy or make her feel worse? Can they even become more then friends? Sorry I suck at summaries.


I paced back and forth in my ice covered bedroom trying to get my  
emotions in check but I was failing. My heart felt like it was going to burst and my chest felt tight.

"Don't feel." I kept repeating to myself and hugged myself.

My parents recently died on their voyage to a special wedding in a faraway kingdom. They were caught in a horrible storm and their ship snaked. When I found out what happened my heart broke into more pieces then what it already was. I had some hope that my parents will be able to help me out with my cruse but now that they are gone, I feel helpless. I lost my parents, I lost my only friends, I lost my support and I lost my hope. I hate having this power. I hate it so much! I wish that I could change it but I can't do anything.

I miss being with Anna. We used to play together all the time but that changed after I almost killed her while we played... After that I locked myself inside my room and never came out unless I really needed to.

I sighed deeply and went over to my window and sat down on the white couch and looked outside. I opened the curtain bigger than usual so I can have a better view of the beautiful fall mountains. The mountains looked so amazing during autumn, all the different colors of trees spotted all over the huge masses. Winter is my favorite season. When winter is upon us I don't feel so much of a freak. I feel much better when snow cover everything naturally.

When I was much younger I used to sneak out of the castle so I could be  
outside, when it was snowing. I always made sure I wouldn't get caught so I would only be out for at least twenty minutes. Too bad I lost joy in doing so, I love it when it snows but I lost the joy of being in it. I don't why through, well it's because I was always playing by myself.

I closed he curtains and my eyes and leaned my head against the window. I just wish I was normal. If I was normal Anna won't be lonely in this castle and locked up. The gates would have never been closed and my parents wouldn't have to constantly worry about me. No one would have to live this life if I did not have this cruse.

Tears started to build up in my eyes but I blinked them away. I'm tired of  
crying over the same thing, it doesn't make any difference in my pathetic life. If tears could bring back parents I would cry an ocean.

I was trapped in my thoughts until something hit my window hard. I pushed myself off the couch quickly in a small panic. After a moment I slowly went towards my window again but this time I opened my curtain more in before so I could see if whatever hit my window was still there. When I checked nothing was there but the window was cracked.

I unlock my window and grabbed the handle and pushed it up. I leaned out of the frame and locked down, still I saw nothing. It could have been just a bird that got confused somehow and hit the glass and wasn't badly hurt.

"Your overreacting Elsa," I told myself as I pulled the window down and locked it. I put my curtain but in its regular place. I turned around and walked over to my desk. I pulled out a small white chair and sat down. I lit the candle and pulled out a drawer on my left and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils. I opened it up to a new fresh clean page and started to sketch a snowflake. "Perfect," I said slightly cheerful when I finished the drawing, "now where are my water colored pencils?" I checked my drawers but I couldn't find them. I stood up and started to search my room, my search ended when I found them in top of my bookshelf. I gave off a small smile and made my way back to my desk.

I stopped in my tracks and dropped my pencils when I saw my sketchbook. It was turned to a new page but something was using my pencils to write in it. I stared at it with fear written all over my face.

'What the hell is going on? My pencil is writing on it's on! How is that even possible? I don't like this at all!" I mentally yelled.

Even though I was scared of the moving self-moving pencil I was still curious about what was being written. I walked over to the sketchbook cautiously. The closer I got the less motivated the pencil became. I finally got closed enough to see what was written. Whoever were controlling the pencil had really bad handwriting, it was childish writing but the words were still readable.

"You're beautiful," it spelled out and more fear filled in me. I swallowed and opened my mouth to speck. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked trying to sound firm. The pencil was now up and writing. My eyes were fixed on the pencil.

"I want you" I froze.


End file.
